


Love Is Pink Under The Moon

by AGeekyBear



Series: Flowers, Masks, and Regret [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Detective Saihara Shuichi, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Phantom Thief Oma Kokichi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29785035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGeekyBear/pseuds/AGeekyBear
Summary: Shuichi Saihara, a shy and well-liked boy is one of the most famous detectives to have ever lived. Known throughout the country as a detective who always finds the truth, and unmask it.Kokichi Ouma, one of the most unliked people and is constantly being undermined and ignored who longs to confess to his childhood crush and only friend.That is till one fateful encounter.A dashing phantom thief with a threatening organization is slowly building a name as one of the most famous thieves in the world. The race begins as to who gets cornered first.Love meets mystery, two personas clash in the dead of night, with two stories unfolding in the light of the sun and moon.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Series: Flowers, Masks, and Regret [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189295
Comments: 12
Kudos: 39





	1. Dense

**Ouma’s POV:**

I walked down the hall with my backpack, our school had finally ended for the day and soon for good. Soon would end all those nice little messages telling me how worthless I am, or to go kill myself would be far behind me.

Those idiots weren’t worth this grief.

But this also meant I could finally start working since stupid Takashiro keeps telling me he wants me to get my fancy diploma.

_ Seriously it's just a piece of paper... as I can probably print one out online or something...what can you even use a diploma for? It's not like I'm trying to be a big bad businessman. _

Can he blame me for wanting to drop out sooner? I'm the freaking leader and even though that means my subordinates work under me seeing us all cramped in that small two-bedroom apartment with only three people working is insane.

We can barely afford food at this point, but finally, we'll have more full-time workers in DICE.

Graduation. What a paradise that will be.  _ Maybe we can finally get the fancy top ramen? Or we can get larger bottles of panta...ooh panta...what if we can finally get more than one apartment? That would be nice… _

I glanced at the school where I had been given a full scholarship to by chance and with a grin, I quickly ran out not waiting for even a second more for some teacher to figure out about the prank I may or may not have set off in the gym.

One more week with all these people I spent my high school years with. All those weird idiots that I'll only see again awkwardly at the grocery store. One more week of messing with all of them until they can try and kill me one last time.

One more week with my only friend, the somehow popular yet still shy Shuichi Saihara. Everyone got along with him somehow, even me. It's like he has a harem.

I was about to turn a corner when I noticed certain emo, I grinned running after him.  _ Finally, that idiot isn't hanging out with him! _

"Shumai!" I called and Saihara turned around, "yeah Ouma?" He asked, "buy me some panta?" I begged. "Ouma you drink way too much soda" Saihara scolded, "but Saihara Chan panta is the best drink in the whole world!" I argued. I haven't had a bottle in weeks.

Saihara looked tired, "Ouma I'm sorry I can't hang out with you or buy you panta," He told me, "aww why not?" I asked. "My Uncle let me start a new case, he's finally giving me some more since we're graduating soon" he explained.

"Wow that's not boring," I said and Saihara looked at me, "was that sarcasm or the truth?" He asked. "Who knows," I told him, "so you're going to be an emo detective Saihara chan?" I asked.

"E-Emo?!" Saihara said confused, "You wear black, have little self-esteem, and don't talk a lot! You're my beloved emo detective Saihara chan!" I teased him.

"Can you stop teasing me like that Ouma?" He asked, "it's not nice to do that" he scolded. "What calling you my beloved?" I asked, "yeah, it makes you sound like you have a crush on me or something and you don't" he explained.

_ What a great detective huh? He's brilliant when it comes to cases...when it comes to my emotions and mind he's less than perfect... _

"Nah I don't want to, sorry Shumai," I told him grinning, "well at least I tried..." he mumbled. He then looked over at me, "do you even live near here Ouma?" He asked as we kept walking.

"Nope~" I admitted, "I just like talking to Saihara chan," I told him and he shrugged already giving up.

"What are you doing after high school Ouma?" He asked, "I'm going to expand my organization, not too late to join me Saihara chan" I reminded him. "No thanks" he rejected.  _ He's never going to huh? Oh well...what did I expect? _

"Hey, Saihara!" I looked over to see Momota waving over at Saihara. A lot of our other classmates were with him too. "Do you want to hang out?" He yelled from across the street, "I'm busy" Saihara told him.

"You're always busy! Come on we're graduating! This will be one of the last times we all get together!" Momota argued. Saihara sighed, "okay fine," he said giving in and walked towards the crosswalk.

"You coming to Ouma?" He asked and I shook my head, "nope~ who would want to hang out with that idiot?" I asked. "You little brat!" I heard Momota yell from across the street, "oops! Looks like I gotta go! Bye Shumai!" I called running off in the opposite direction.

"Bye Ouma" Saihara called and I just kept running till I turned a corner. Saihara was long gone by now. My chest hurt as I laughed to myself walking back home, Saihara Chan always dense when it came to me.

Maybe that's what made him so much fun to hang out with and tease. Still...I would have liked it if he had once learned when I was lying.

_ And that everyone for once let me have a chance to talk with him by myself. We probably could've had fun. _

I felt my face heating up with the thought. It's hilarious. Next week we probably won't ever meet again, so it's pointless to keep hoping.

I've had a crush on Saihara for as long as I've known him. And he's never had, and never will feel the same way. Guess that's what a liar like me deserves though huh?

And even though I kept trying to tell him he never figured it out. That's what I should have expected huh? He probably wouldn't have accepted them anyway...

I'll probably never see him again after graduation. He's meant to be someone amazing...and I'll be hated. That's life. I can take it.


	2. The Case

**Saihara’s POV:**

**♤~♡~One Year Later~◇~♧**

_ Finally, an easy day...no one is having any sort of crisis or is missing...finally...maybe for once, I can get past the first page of my new book- _

"Shuichi are you in here?" My uncle called from the other side of the door.  _ Darn it.  _ "Yes, I'm in here Uncle" I answered and the door opened and my uncle came in carrying a file.

_ Why must the world be cruel to bookworms? _

"What's that?" I asked and my uncle sighed, "remember Tokyo Shuichi?" He asked and I nodded "well since you left so maybe seven or eight months give or take a new group of thieves has emerged" my uncle started.

"What's so special that it's brought here?" I asked. Usually, we only receive missing person cases or serious crimes due to the reputation my uncle worked hard to make. Cases of burglary usually were left for other businesses.

"Well, Shuichi the leader, and the gang have managed to evade all the detectives and police who have challenged them yet with ease...so it was brought to my attention I should probably give this case to you" he answered.

"If only my hip was still good like in 89' I would have taken this myself! I swear I miss the days when I was young and fit-" he started cursing under his breath as he popped something in his back. My Uncle is...special.

"So this is for me?" I asked, "do you see anyone else in this office?" They responded. I shook my head as my Uncle hit my head with the file "then obviously it's for you, I swear the youth these days and their fancy snip snap is making them rusty..." he remarked.

I ignored him and looked over the file, it seemed interesting. A group of thieves dressed as clowns. Most of the pictures were blurry so I couldn't make out much of them.

_ Clowns…no it couldn’t be. _

"Welp, best you start packing" my uncle advised and I raised an eyebrow "packing?" I asked, "Tokyo is hours away Shuichi! We live in Hokkaido for crying out loud!" He scolded.

"So you're going to need to tell your girlfriend-" he started when I interrupted "Uncle I don't have a girlfriend..." I gently reminded. He snorted "oh yes you were...what do they call it? Bisexual? Yes well tell your  _ boyfriend _ " he restarted "uncle I don't have a boyfriend either, I'm not dating anyone..." I told him.

"What? How? Are these people blind to that gift your mother gave you? That giant ass-" Uncle shouted "I'M NOT INTERESTED IN DATING AT THE MOMENT!" I interrupted.

"What?! Who's supposed to give me grandkids then?!" My uncle asked, "uncle...you're my uncle, any children I have won't be your grandkids.." I said gently.

"Yeah well your good for nothing parents dropped you off here so I might as well be your kid’s grandfather, so get to it sonny, and fine a woman, or man I guess, of your dreams!" He ordered.

"Uncle I'm not-" I tried to tell him but it was useless at this point "what about that nice intern we have? What's her name? Miyuki?" My uncle suggested.

"Married" I reminded, "what a shame that is...she's even making me coffee right now...what about your old school friends? Like that pretty girl with those weird braids?" He suggested.

"Uncle, one Chabashira is a lesbian, two she's dating someone, three I'm not interested in anyone at the moment," I told him. My uncle grunted something about the youth these days as I sighed.

"Well Shuichi, since you're still single...what a tragedy that is, go call your friends back there and ask for somewhere to stay till you find that phantom thief!" My uncle ordered.

"You've got friends right?" My uncle asked concerned, making me a little irritated "uh yes I have friends, I haven't been in contact with them since graduation though..." I mumbled the last part.

"WHAT?! Shuichi, I thought I raised you better than this! I know you’re an introvert but don’t ditch the only friends you do have!” My uncle scolded, “I’ve been working Uncle because  _ you  _ insisted I can’t take any vacation days” I reminded getting slightly annoyed.

"Oh right, well...do it anyway! I didn't make you my heir for you to stay single your entire life!" He barked "but you're single-" I reminded.

"Get out!" My uncle shouted as he began shoving me out of  _ my  _ office, "go to your apartment, pack up, and come back with a relationship so you don't die alone!" They cried and shoved me out of my office tossing the file at my face.

"Good luck Shuichi, I'll visit you in a month" they wished sweetly before slamming the door to our business... _ what the heck just happened? _

I glanced back down at the file,  _ well...looks like I got no choice if I want to move back to my apartment... _

And so the epic clash began with a grown man being kicked out of his own home by his sixty-year-old uncle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi's Uncle is an icon and I refuse to hear otherwise


	3. A Bad Time To Have A Crush

**Ouma’s POV:**

I grinned as I adjusted my telescope to watch my neighbors TV, I could see the frantic news reporters talking about the latest event from the too handsome for his own good phantom thief.

Why else would so many people sell ‘authentic’ photos of him? 

"Boss! BOSS! COME QUICK! It's an emergency!" A voice screamed barging into my room making me nearly fall onto the ground. I groaned annoyed as I lowered the telescope and turned around to see Takura panicking, "what's the emergency?" I asked.

"TAKASHIRO FORGOT TO GO GROCERY SHOPPING!" Takura yelled.

…

…

…

I blinked a bit, "wait what?" I asked. Takura sighed, "which means we ran out of snacks and  _ panta _ " he explained. Instinctual fear spread through my body along with rage that hadn’t been seen since the dawn of social media.

"Where is he?" I asked getting up quickly as I searched for the red-headed buffoon. Takura followed close behind, "I think he's selling the diamond we stole last week with Kazue and Mirai," Takura told me. I cursed silently under my breath.

"Ugh they're probably not getting back till tomorrow, is Genkei here?" I asked as I opened the fridge searching for any signs of life. We had stale crackers, but more importantly no  _ panta  _ of any kind. Not even the disgusting super sugar ones. Takura shook his head, "he's out...he said something about it being five somewhere?" Takura said confused.

"Go find him before, he's probably wasted that idiot" I muttered and Takura nodded grabbing a jacket and heading towards the door, what are you doing?" he asked when I did the same.

"What no supreme leader should ever have to do..." I dragged out, "grocery shopping" I finally choked and grabbed the list and all the coupons I could carry as Takura laughed and we went our separate ways.

**♤~♡~◇~♧**

I stood in the tea aisle and pondered how much tea was too much.

Nah that’s a trick question.

_ Hm...I wonder if these coupons have expired-?!  _ I felt someone bump into me and I groaned, "watch where you're going- ?!" I gasped as I saw him. He was still taller than me and that was not at all annoying, and he had a large black overcoat and blue sweater underneath, in fact, all his clothing was dark as if he was running for the emo of the year award. I could already feel myself resisting the urge to blush,  _ oh no he's still hot! _

"Oh hey, Ouma" Saihara greeted, "I thought you moved far away Saihara! Did you finally miss me?" I teased. Saihara laughed dryly,  _ so he didn't...well it is me. _

"I got assigned to a case here so I came to solve it," Saihara told me, "woah what are you doing? Are you tracking down an insane ax murderer?" I interrogated.

Saihara shook his head, "no nothing like that, apparently there's a phantom thief that's gained some fame around here?" Saihara explained, "have you heard about them?" He asked.

_ Well....this is perfect... _ I put my hands behind my back and squinted pretending to try and remember, “I remember my friends stealing my snacks" I lied. Saihara sighed, "well thanks anyway, it's been a while anyway so how are you?" Saihara asked.

"I'm suicidally depressed!" I sang out cheerfully, "so you're fine?" Saihara asked not paying attention as they examined the aisle we were in. "Aww, you caught on already?" I asked, "you can't lie to me easily Ouma" Saihara reminded, I held back laughter at that comment. I'll let him believe for now.

"So you didn't come back for your beloved friends? Wow, Saihara chan you're so mean!" I teased, Saihara turned over to me "you haven't changed a bit huh?" Saihara asked.

I raised an eyebrow "what do you mean?" I asked, "sorry...just you always teased me back in high school too..." Saihara reminded me. I nodded, I liked those memories.

"Hey Ouma as great as it is to see you, I'm actually in a rush so...bye," Saihara said quickly and left the aisle without the box he was examining. He also lied.

I smiled anyway, and skipped through the aisles and grabbing all of the snacks we needed including a few healthy items to trick Kazue whenever he came over that we're eating healthy.

I’ll eat healthy the day it tastes good.

I caught glimpses of Saihara multiple times, he was on the phone probably with someone back from high school with how calm he seemed.

I quickly left and headed home when I noticed a small droplet of water had fallen from somewhere, I looked around for the source when I realized and rubbed my eyes.

_ Why am I sad? Come on, he never gave me the time of day back then anyways. This isn't even anything new, come on man up or something! For goodness sake, you're supposed to be thinking of a way to protect DICE. _

I ran through the streets trying to get as far from the grocery store as soon as possible, as far away from Saihara as possible as I walked into the apartment. I was the first back home, so that was good.

I placed the groceries on a counter and headed inside the bathroom and washed my face. My eyes were still a bit red for some reason.

_ Why did I even cry? Come on, I don't even like the guy anymore...I shouldn’t like this stupid head anymore! It's been a year for goodness sake...there's no way...I shouldn't...I can't- I'm not even supposed to like him anymore! He's going to hunt down DICE if I don't do anything! _

_ So...why....? Stupid heart...you were never supposed to like Shuichi Saihara...not then...and definitely not now. _

My stupid heart didn’t listen though as I leaned against the bathroom door and I placed my head in my lap embarrassed, my chest aching.


	4. First Clash

**Saihara’s POV:**

I felt anxiety ride through my body as Ouma left me alone along with twinges of guilt. I hadn’t thought about Ouma since I had left Tokyo, and yet from the second Ouma saw me he seemed happy and acted as if nothing had changed in the slightest, but I was too nervous to say anything.

_ Is this what Uncle meant when he told me I still needed to remember my old friends? So I could hopefully be able to manage life without this anxiety?  _ I’m glad at least I didn’t lie to Ouma about being busy. Because in truth this short grocery trip was likely the only time I was going to be alone today. 

Momota had generously allowed me to stay and him and Harukawa’s place for the next few months but I should have known that he wouldn’t have left me alone to work as within the first few minutes of me arriving at the train station I was already being dragged around to reunions with our class and checking out the local sights which I missed out on during school.

While I appreciated Momota being so enthusiastic all I wanted to do was sit down and work on the case, just having fun and goofing around was starting to make me feel lazy and useless, and so this afternoon I planned to get as much work done as possible so I wouldn’t feel as guilty when I was inevitably dragged somewhere again.

I quickly put the groceries away as I hurried down towards the police station, I was supposed to be meeting with them today to learn all the current information they already had on the phantom thief.

So far though it doesn’t seem like much has been uncovered, which is a bit concerning. 

The press had also seemed to have caught word of my arrival and even though I was wearing a face mask and trying to stay incognito I knew it was only a matter of time.

“Ah! Saihara, they’re waiting for you in the boardroom!” the receptionist called, “t-thank you” I quickly said as I tried to avoid getting lost in the building, finally making my way towards…

…

_ Why is the billboard only an expired coupon?  _ While I tried to fight the horrifying reality approaching me a large group of men approached me enthusiastically and shook my hand.

“Ah, Detective Saihara it’s good to see you, you’re much younger than I thought...well I’d like to say we have been making progress but this new clue is leaving the department stuck” the head admitted.

“Wait what do you mean ‘the new clue’?” I asked confused, “oh the thief sends us clues the day of or before of where he is going to rob from,” the head told me.

….

"Wait...so you're telling me the thief always sends clues where they're going to steal from next a few days before?" I asked, "yeah basically" someone confirmed.

"And you  _ still  _ haven't managed to even catch the guy or his group yet?" I pushed, they looked embarrassed as I sighed and glanced at the note we had received. It was written using cut-out magazine words.

**_Hey Detectives, man you guys must be so dense! You went to the opposite side of the city last time!_ **

_ Did they?  _ I looked over at the group of detectives in charge of the city again.  _ Yeah, it sounds likely...unfortunately.  _

**_There's a house that shines with a thousand stars, tomorrow night they will disappear, try not to bore me ok? You're making this too easy! Bye detectives!_ **

**_~The Phantom Thief, (cool nickname by the way :D)_ **

Is it sad that this doesn't surprise me? I sighed and looked back at the note more carefully at the supposed hint. Around ten months ago the city started gathering diamonds. Tonight there would be an exhibition to the public for the mass collection.  _ Diamonds...there advertising the event as the night of stars, due to the glass ceiling and how it lights on them. _

It has to be this because the alternative is a joke shop called Thousand Stars Joke Emporeium...no wait...that sounds accurate too...God, why is this phantom thief like a toddler?

**♤~♡~◇~♧**

I walked around the floor, coffee in hand as I waited for the thief to arrive, my team was out at the other location just to make sure they didn't arrive there. They seemed enthusiastic about which location I was going to, even offered to come with me.

I think they're joking right now also at the other location of how I'm an idiot. Sadly I think I'm right...

"Hey, pretty boy~" someone flirted behind me. Behind me was the thief, decked out in a tuxedo with a black and white color palette fitting the name DICE with a tie similar to a dice cube, and purple hair tied into a ponytail was the thief. Around their face was a full-faced clown mask and even white gloves covering their hands, their skin was so covered up it was hard to tell their skin tone. They also had on high platform boots and a top hat.

"Surprised they sent one of their new rookies here~" they continued. I sighed, "is your group going to rob a joke shop?" I asked.

We were inside the joke shop. Sometimes the most obvious answer is the right one, and that kills me a little.

"Aww does my beloved detective hate me already?" They asked as they pulled out a gun, "you might wanna run away or that sweet ass is toast!" Someone called, they had an outfit like their leader only resembling an insane asylum uniform.

I pulled out my gun. I never actually fired it and was mainly just to look threatening, "You and your entire group are arrested for multiple accounts of theft, breaking, graffiti, and littering," I said, trying to sound confident.

“Wow, they even got the littering charge!” A voice laughed and that same laughter carried throughout the group infectiously. 

"Boss! Look how cute he is!" A girl’s voice cheered, "aw too bad he’s a detective" she lamented as she grinned at me and held a peace sign, "talk to you later darling~" she called as some members seemed to run up the stairs. I immediately started running after them, "get back here!" I called.

**_*BANG*_ **

I felt the air being cut as I saw a bullet go into the wall mere inches from where I was standing. The thief smiled at me, "sorry detective, I can't let you do that~" he teased.

I felt myself tending up when I noticed a bag tied to his waist, he took notice and grinned, "oh did you see my souvenirs from yesterday? Your department was so funny when they stupidly drank the punch with the sleeping pills!" He joked.

"Besides here's the big shot anyway" he admitted grinning further. Suddenly a bright light flashed through the window, "looks like we gotta cut this short Mr detective!" He called as he threw down a smoke bomb, the room erupted in purple smoke and when it cleared I noticed the thief running up the steps, carrying even more things in their bag.

"Get back here!" I called running up the stairs after them, now we were on the rooftop. The thief was jumping across the rooftops like they had done it a million times as people seemed to crowd around on the streets.

I bit my lip and ran after him, nearly tripping over myself multiple times due to the only light source being the moon and I only knew where the thief was due to the way the moon shined on his suit.

Eventually, I could feel my lungs burning as the thief stopped. There was nowhere left to go as he turned to me flashing a big grin, "aww my beloved detective is chasing after me huh?" They asked.

"Give up and reveal yourself!" I called to him. The thief yawned, "why would I do that? Come on Mr detective, isn't that your job? To unmask your beloved thief and lock me away?" He asked.

"There's nowhere to run, make it easier on yourself and give up" I shouted slowly walking towards them. The thief responded by standing on the edge of the building as my eyes widened.

One more step and he would fall. He grinned jokingly, "what was your name again?" He asked. I raised an eyebrow confused, "what?” I asked, “I need to know who to ask on a date when we meet again!" He teased. 

_ What? _

"Bye-bye ~!" He said as he fell back towards the alley below as terror rushed through my body and I chased after him extending my hand desperate to grab him as he barely slipped past my grasp...

And onto a white sheet below.

Underneath were his subordinates holding out a large sheet to catch him and the second he landed they threw him into the back of a van and sped away, some holding onto the side and waving goodbye to me before going in the van as I stared after.

....

_ What just happened? _


	5. The Petal

**Ouma’s POV:**

Jumping off buildings seemed a lot easier in the movies.

"So remind me again why that escape plan would be  _ amazing? _ " Kazue teased as he dabbed my arm with more hydrogen peroxide, "how was I supposed to know about the glass? It was on YOUR sheet" I reminded.

“Oh, it’s  _ my  _ fault when you specifically told me to leave it disguised in an  _ alleyway _ ?” Kazue retorted as the rest of DICE snickered, “aww don’t be too hard on him Kaz, how can you taunt our amazing  _ supreme  _ leader” Genkei snorted as I glared at him.

"Oh our great and fearless leader, how could I forget? Now can I get some peace and quiet because thanks to the  _ brilliant _ and  _ well-thought-out _ strategy we have to give him STITCHES" Kazue retorted as I bit my tongue, "hey it worked, didn't it?” I asked. Kazue looked ready to kill a man as he just kept trying to give me stitches. He would occasionally curse on how he was a designer, not a surgeon, and that sewing a new outfit was completely different than sewing a human body.

“ Oh my gosh, Kokichi you should've seen the look on his face! He looked like a deer caught in the headlights! How did you not die of laughter?!" Genkei insisted.

"He was a bit distracted from falling off a roof, seriously though how did you not even scream?" Takura asked seemingly impressed, "my need to mess with the Detective was greater than my need to scream bloody murder" I answered.

"I can't even tell if that's a lie..." Takura mumbled, "don't you have homework?" Genkei teased, "oh what the hell? Seriously why can't I just drop out guys school is awful! All I have for friends is Mirai and she just gives me the middle finger!" Takura complained.

"Yeah yeah, but just graduate and then you never have to step into a school again" Genkei bargained, "I don't wanna study...." Takura groaned as he left the room.

"Should we remind him he has his finals in two months?" Takashiro asked, "let's just let him have his fun before we see him more sleep-deprived than usual" Genkei answered.

"Anyways~" Genkei dragged out, "Kokichi, were you flirting with the detective?" He asked as I tried not to blush. Takashiro’s eyes widened in delight, "oh my gosh baby Kokichi finally has a crush" he gushed.

"What?!" I asked as he smothered me in a hug, "it's so beautiful! Reminds me of Romeo and Juliet! I need to go call Tsuki! She needs to be on board with this!" he screamed and ran out of the room. That idiot.

I turned over to the remaining people in the room, "stop snickering Genkei, or else" I threatened as he collapsed on the floor with laughter "oh my gosh though! If you don’t have a crush on the detective I’ll take him! Did you see that freaking ass?" He asked.

"That was Kokichi's crush since high school," Eiji said bluntly reading his book. I glanced over at him, "what gave you that idea?" I asked. "You doodled his name on your escape plans for six months and were nearly drooling over him whenever he was on television" Eiji explained.

_ What....? Wait I do that...? GOSH DARN IT SAIHARA! _

"Wait...Kokichi's gay?" Kazue asked, "that should be the least surprising" Nao pointed out, "hey!" I shouted, "Kokichi you're the gayest gay to ever be gay" Nao reminded.

_ Well, I need to make new friends...now. _

"That makes zero sense...well I think Kokichi's all patched up, so I'm going to go," Kazue said as he started to get up and stretched a little. "Eiji, Nao, come on we gotta go find a buyer for all that crap we stole" he reminded.

"But Takashiro still hasn't told me, anyone, about his OTP yet! I have been starved for drama!" Nao complained as Kazue dragged him out by the ear. Eiji just got up and left before turning around "Kokichi I suggest you send flowers to develop a romantic relationship" he advised.

"Get out!" I shouted and he left. Genkei finally recovered from his hysteria "I'm going to go help Takura with his homework..." he said and left me alone in my room shutting the door behind him.

_ Note to self...never tell friends about a crush...ever....even it is life or death... _

I glanced at the bandages on my arm from the landing. It was the only thing proving last night did happen. 

_ Did I flirt with Saihara yesterday? And said I was going to ask him on a date the next time I see him? What was I even thinking...he probably has a girlfriend. And even if he is still single why would he even like someone like me- _

**_*COUGH*_ **

_....ok...that was weird....probably was some dry air or something _ .  _ Now back to complaining about how I'll die alone- _

**_*COUGH*_ **

_....why does Saihara have to be straight- _

**_*COUGH* *COUGH* *COUGH*_ **

I felt myself kneeling over as a coughing fit overwhelmed, by the time it finally seemed to end I could only groan.  _ Great now my throat hurts...did I get sick? Cause then I'll have to go to the doctor....or I could lock the door to me and Takashiro's room and not come out till I'm better... _

I set out to grab some supplies for hiding in my room. Because knowing Takura he would get revenge for me making him do his homework by making me go to the doctor. Which is treason.

_ I don't even feel sick...this sucks... _

I locked the door to the room,  _ wonder if everyone back in school knows that Saihara is back...he's so popular that he practically has a harem...meanwhile, the whole class hates me- _

**_*COUGH*_ **

....I'm starting to wonder if my cough is triggered by my self esteem....no wait that sounds dumb. Even dumber than Momota...I am sick...

I logged onto the computer hoping to find some distraction from my sad and pathetic love life and saw Saihara for once posted on social media. That was as rare as a solar eclipse and I eagerly clicked on the notification. He was at a restaurant with his friends...I could see a drunk Iruma practically all over him and Akamatsu who she was sitting next to...

_ Filthy cum dumpster! I knew she was a slut- _

**_*COUGH*_ **

Why world...why are you so cruel? I grabbed some panta to help my aching throat when I noticed... _ is that a petal? How? We can't take care of any plant without it dying in a week! _

_ Wait...did I cough up...a petal...? That sounds dumb. Dumb...Nah probably some neighbors flowers- _

**_*COUGH*_ **

This time I couldn't deny the flower as the petals ended up sitting in the palm of my hand I could only stare,  _ I just threw up flowers...either I'm sick...or Chiasa's cooking is improving... _

_ I HOPE IT’S THE LATTER. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone want me to make a DICE profile chapter?
> 
> Basically just all of DICE's appearances/heights/dislikes


	6. No Rats In The Diner

**Saihara’s POV:**

"So wait...the thief jumped off a building?" Momota asked. I nodded as I continued to drink my chamomile tea. My heart was still recovering from that. "And they went to a joke shop instead of an actual bank or something?" He questioned his face was full of disbelief.

“Technically some went to the diamond exhibit, but only two” I admitted, Momota just sat there dumbfounded and I knew he thought I was lying.

I couldn't blame him in the slightest, "and on top of all of that...he flirted with you?" he shouted. I couldn't help but blush at the last one. I was never really flirted with, except Ouma back in high school…

_...Flirting...similar tendencies... _

"Yeah I know it sounds...unbelievable to say the least" I admitted trying to force the idea out of my mind. We were inside of an alumni’s diner, which Momota insisted I come to. When my old classmates figured out I was back in Tokyo they planned a big class reunion here and despite not liking social situations I agreed to come just to be kind.

If I’m going to be honest though so far it’s been an hour of people asking about my love life. Which is nonexistent. Shirogane was currently mourning the loss in the bathroom.

It was nice seeing them again, even if they would probably ask me questions about the case. It was really popular these days this phantom thief and it only seemed to grow when I got involved.

"Saihara!" Akamatsu cheered as she walked over and hugged me. I was taken by surprise as she pulled away, "I haven't seen you since the bar night on Tuesday! How are you?" She asked.

"I've been ok" I assured scanning the room.

Then I realized someone was...missing.

"Where is Ouma?" I asked. Akamatsu scanned the table that she had just brought me and Momota to. It had Kiibo, Amami, and Harukawa. Most of the others were at the bar or some other table as none could've fit our group.

"I think he might be late, probably just wants to make a grand entrance" she guessed. I nodded, he did seem to like doing that. He once told me that it was because he didn't want to be boring. As if he ever really could be.

"Well, I'm going to talk to Maki Roll, I’m sure you’ll find Ouma around here somewhere," Momota said as he walked over to the bar and sat next to Harukawa.

I decided to get up and walk around in a last-ditch effort to be able to go home, but I would always be dragged into other conversations and sadly I still never saw Ouma anywhere. Like I expected there were questions about the case, but also what I've been doing the past year. Not many of us had left the city after graduation because they were studying for college.

No one mentioned Ouma throughout the conversation when I asked, he didn't talk to anyone after graduation. They were shocked I had even met him just days ago.

But...even back then Ouma never told me about his friends. I'm starting to wonder if he even had friends back then...

I eventually left the bar area and started walking around the restaurant when I saw someone in the window.

It was Ouma...and he was getting dragged somewhere...

My eyes widened as I ran out of the restaurant to see someone holding Ouma at knifepoint as they forced him against the wall. "You and your rug rats owe me Ouma, pay up now...or they're gonna need another loan to send you floating down the river" they threatened. Ouma seemed unphased grinning.

"Aww, you think you're a bad guy huh?" Ouma taunted and before I could intervene Ouma kneed the guy in the crouch and the guy hissed and threw his knife up causing Ouma to get cut on the cheek.

Wasting no time Ouma booked it and shoved the guy off and ran giving me a quick look of shock before continuing to run. I ran after him, "wait! Ouma!" I called.

Ouma didn't slow at all until we were over a block away as they seemed to not even break a real sweat. They then turned over to me giving me their award-winning smile.

"Hi Shumai!" He greeted as if nothing had happened, "Ouma! What the heck happened back there? Who was that guy?" I asked and Ouma threw his hands behind his back in a relaxed manner.

"An idiot" Ouma answered, I groaned "I mean it, they attacked you out of nowhere Ouma. You could have gotten killed or injured, tell me" I persisted.

"I thought that was your job detective?" Ouma teased smiling wider. He always seemed to try and get his way out of stuff like this huh? Why should I be surprised he's doing it now.

I decided to let it go, for now, knowing Ouma he never let his guard down. I walked closer to him and looked at his wound, "we should go pick up some bandages at the drug store" I told him pointing across the street.

"Ok! Lead the way Saihara Chan," he said, I ignored the nickname and we walked into the store as I bought some bandaids and disinfectants- the knife looked dirty.

I and Ouma ended up sitting in an alley as I grabbed the cotton balls and started putting the disinfectants on them, "this will sting" I warned before applying.

"Ow," Ouma whined, trying to push it away. I groaned, "Ouma please, if we don't treat this it could get infected" I warned him and Ouma pouted in response.

"So Saihara Chan, what've you been doing?" Ouma asked, "you still haven't told me who that was" I reminded him. Ouma groaned, "I don't want to" he responded.

"It's something serious though I can help you" I assured. Ouma shrugged it off as I finished up patching him up. Ouma laughed a little "doesn't this remind you of when we played the knife game?" He asked.

"Yeah, didn't you say I had to or join your fake organization?" I asked. Ouma crossed his arms, "it isn't fake Saihara" Ouma criticized. I rolled my eyes, there was no such organization with ten thousand members.

"You were late for the reunion," I told him. Ouma raised an eyebrow "what reunion?" He asked and my eyes widened. Ouma didn't even know... had no one told him?

"Everyone from our class was in that restaurant," I told him, "did...did no one tell you?" I asked my heart sinking in guilt. Ouma grinned "it's a lie! I was heading there silly Saihara Chan why do you think I was outside the restaurant?" He cheered and I sighed in relief.

"But I wasn't going to go, changed my mind," he said, "why?" I asked. Ouma yawned, "they're boring" he answered. Yup. That's Ouma.

"I just wanted to mess with my beloved Saihara Chan, so I'm going home" he stated and got up and started walking away. Guilt filled me up, "are you getting picked up? I can walk home with you" I told you.

Ouma paused for a second, "you can wait if you want" he agreed.


	7. Coughs Drops

**Ouma’s POV**

I climbed into the van and was once again thankful that I convinced Nao not to get the clown mask sprayed painted on the side, as Saihara always the nervous emo waved goodbye to me.  _ Must...resist...blushing... _

"Kokichi, you know I love you as a brother right?" Nao asked as we started driving on the road, "Nope~" I answered, "well it doesn't matter, because WHY THE FUCK DID YOU CALL ME YO PICK YOU UP IN FRONT OF THE FLIPPING DETECTIVE TRYING TO ARREST US?!" Nao whispered/screamed.

I would probably be laughing if I wasn't so confused myself, "also bucko don’t think I didn't see what happened to your face! Don’t you dare spoils those good looks I would  _ kill _ for!" Nao ranted on about his ‘inferior’ looks and I tuned him out.

I could feel my face blushing from the experience.  _ It's just like when we were younger...and at the same time this time I had him all to myself...why does this have to happen at the worst times- _

**_*COUGH*_ **

I felt my throat tighten as I started coughing, Nao stopped his rant and looked at me concerned as I prayed the petals wouldn't come out.

Since I discovered this weird new illness I've coughed a lot more than usual, to the point that Takashiro keeps asking if I'm sick. At least I can be glad this doesn't give me a fever, whatever it is. I just lie and say I didn't drink any Panta yet.

Well, that’s not a lie. I can’t drink Panta anymore, because it feels like acid.

My lies won’t last much longer. I could fool the entire world with my lies, except for a certain group of idiots and people who love screaming. Also known as DICE.

They sometimes didn't fall for it, one out of a hundred serious lies they don’t fall for. And they were always the things I try to hide the most.

It's funny.

"Uh...Kokichi are you ok?" Nao asked, "nope~" I sang out and Nao sighed in relief, "Oh thank God you're ok...seriously that sounded like the time Genkei had an asthma attack...dear God I didn't sleep for a week" Nao reminded.

I bit my tongue at that memory, it had cost us a lot because we had to take him to the hospital. I had failed Genkei by not noticing sooner.

"And it’s kid damn fault for freaking smoking while he has ASTHMA! Seriously that argument of beating one addiction by getting another is ridiculous! I’m so glad we ended up choosing you as the leader and not him! We’d all be dead three times over if it was him!" Nao ranted.  _ Yeah, he's not suspecting anything. _

_ Still...it was risky calling Nao to pick me up...but Saihara would've wanted to walk me home, and the second I saw him I felt like I wanted to cough. Can't be weak, especially if he finds us out...and if he knew where we lived and that we’re the phantom thieves...well that’s game over. _

_ But the fact that Saihara didn't recognize the van...that's just embarrassing. Or maybe he does and he purposefully chose not to mention it? No, he wouldn’t want to protect me, and he only helped me out of his usual kindness nothing more- _

**_*COUGH*_ **

....

I can't take it anymore this is so annoying. Nao glanced at me taking a break from his ranting and passed me a cough drop. I quickly took it and realized I had some petals and tried to hide them.

Luckily Nao is not the observant type.

But he is the gossip type so it's only a matter of time.

♤~♡~◇~♧

"Kokichi you better not be trolling forums again!" Takashiro screamed from the kitchen, "not today" I told him, "when will you grow up?" Takashiro groaned. “I’ll grow up when Nao goes on a diet,” I told him.

“Wow killing two birds with one stone, that’s great!” Takashiro laughed as I tried to act normal. I finally looked up what that cough was on the ancient trash computer we had. And I didn't like it.

**_"The Hanahaki Disease is an illness born from unrequited love, where the patient’s throat will fill up with a flower, they will then proceed to throw, and cough up the petals, (sometimes even the flowers). One of the only ways for the disease to ‘disappear’ is if, the said person returns the feeling (it can’t be resolved with friendship, it has to be genuine feelings of love). The infection can also be removed through surgery, though the feelings disappear along with the petals. If they choose nether options, or the feeling is not returned in time, then the patient’s lungs will fill up with flowers, and will eventually suffocate._ **

**_There is no specific flower for the disease, but it’ll either be the crush’s favorite type of flower, or their favorite color. The life expectancy of the patient varies on the type of flower along with the severity of symptoms, with poisonous flowers and flowers with thorns such as roses having the shortest expectancy"_ **

I smiled widely as I closed down the site and did my best to remove traces of even searching it up as I headed to my bedroom where I locked the door.

Then I grabbed my pillow and screamed as loudly as I could.

_ WHAT THE FUCK?! Oh, come on?! I can't afford to die right now for some stupid crush! Why do I even like you Saihara?! Is it cause of your fabulous eyelashes?! That ass DICE will never stop mentioning?! How you’re hot and smart and my dream guy?! _

**_*COUGH* *COUGH*_ **

Ok, that was counterproductive. Damn it. I'm not going to stop crushing on Saihara any time soon which is the worst part. Not just because I don't know if I can ever tell Saihara but...

I'm going to die. We couldn't even afford that surgery. Stupid to even think we could, we have to pay for three places of rent and food along with school tuition for Takura and Mirai. We were barely making ends meet already. We’d worked our entire life just to be able to have a home to call our own, to have heat in the house, and dare I say it a Christmas that doesn’t involve food stamps. 

Kazue even started openly talking about his dreams to be able to go to university, DICE wanted to finally have their dreams come true and I won’t destroy those dreams because of a stupid fake flower disease.

And...most important of all...I don’t want DICE to steal any more than we have to. I wanted us to finally move on from being criminals, the second we can all get better jobs we’ll stop. That was the original plan.

But...I loosened my hand and stared at the petals in my hand, I knew what flower they belonged to. Those white petals. There was one other thing I knew that would make this all even worse.

Saihara's favorite type of flower is a rose.


	8. Autumn Moon

**Saihara’s POV:**

"Detective Saihara, I know you’ve had a lot of experience but...are you sure that we're at the right place?" One of the police interns asked. I sighed,  _ I wish I could say no... _

We were in front of an ice cream parlor.

Now by this point, I figured out how this thief designed his clues. He leaves clues for two different places and he would always appear in the one that seemed more ridiculous while his gang went to the more serious and more...how do I say this? The right place for a thief to be.

So it was more of a would you rather game, catch the phantom thief himself, or stop the robbery that would take place. 

And unfortunately for the museum, it wasn’t the prized paintings. I guess we'll eventually find them. Eventually.

Since I doubt the officers in the museum will catch any of the thieves. The thieves just seemed to have an acrobatic nature that our department just couldn’t keep up with. It was almost admirable.

I paced around the small store, we had already checked and rigged up cameras in advance however I still wanted to be there in case the thieves had a hacker among them.

In case I could unmask him myself and find his identity that way when I heard the sound of a lock dropping in the back.

_ He's here... _

I made sure my handcuffs were ready as I headed over into the backroom. There under a hint of moonlight, the thief stood just like last time, as they turned around to see me.

He smiled, "Hey pretty boy" he flirted.  _ Oh boy here we go again... _ "don't bother trying to escape, you're surrounded" I lied the thief burst out in laughter at this. "That was the worst lie I ever heard!" the thief said as he walked up towards me without even a hint of fear on his face, "stay right where you are and put your hands up!" I yelled.

The thief grinned and raised their hands, which made me a bit shocked before he kicked me square in the stomach, "ok Mr detective" he cheered as the thief stole my handcuffs and tackled me to the ground.

_ SWEET MOTHER OF ATUA- _

I felt my eyes widen in surprise as I struggled to evade his grasp, as he quickly handcuffed me with my handcuffs. My Uncle is never going to let me live this down. The smile on the thief's face dimmed as they glanced down and I grinned. During the struggle I had managed to attach the second part of the cuff onto him, so now we were handcuffed together as he pouted, "aw my beloved detective does love me!" he teased.

I ignored them and grabbed the walkie-talkie "I got them, come over" I called. The thief grinned "don't get cocky" they warned. I raised an eyebrow "you're handcuffed to me" I reminded.

"Are you sure about that? Maybe I handcuffed you to me" the thief suggested grinning, "I don't understand why you would do that" I said.

"Well, how else am I going to interrogate my beloved detective?" The thief asked, "I-interrogate me?!" I stuttered. The thief laughed at the stutter.

"Yup~ So what's your name cutie?" They asked. I sighed "Shuichi Saihara" I answered, "ooh your name is Saihara huh? Well for a Detective you aren’t very smart to be sharing your name like that" He asked stepping closer, I could feel myself sweating from how close they were as I tried to tune in on any sirens in the distance.

"You’re not that bright are you Saihara?" They asked and I raised an eyebrow when the thief showed off their now free wrist and grinned dashing out of the room and I chased after them.

"Aww, you do care!" The thief yelled from ahead, "stop right where you are and surrender!" I screamed, "or what? You'll shoot me? I know you won't Shumai!" The thief argued.

"Why're you even doing this?" I asked I could feel myself running out of breath and the thief was too as we continued to run through street corners and alleys like a game of cat and mouse.

"That's your job!" The thief screamed back, "figure it out Mr detective, or this is going to get boring" the thief told me as a van sped down the road and the thief jumped onto the end of the van where some of his cronies were holding out hands for him.

"Bye-bye cutie!" They flirted and they sped off into the black of the night...

For some reason, my cheeks felt warm.  _ Why do I feel warm? Wait a second...am I blushing?! There’s no way, I cannot fall for a phantom thief! _

_ One thing is completely against my job and second I don't even know his name! All he does is taunt me and laughs at watching me squirm. _

_ But... _ this night had only helped the theory I didn’t want to be true.

I took a deep breath and looked at the empty streets, the sirens only now approaching, and glanced at the moon. It was a harvest moon and loomed over me making the whole area seem more golden.

"I will find you phantom thief...and I will figure out why you’re doing this...if it’s the last thing I do" I promised.


	9. Stupid Heart

**Ouma’s POV:**

_ He loves me....he wants to arrest me...he loves me...he wants to arrest me...he loves me... _

I plucked the flower petals one by one as I glanced down angrily at the last remaining petal. I gritted my teeth, "this is amazing” I lied to myself with a dry laugh as I threw the flower in the trash.

_ He wants to arrest me I guess... _

"Hey Kichi" Chiasa called walking into the room, “do you want some fast food? I suckered Kazie into getting me McDonald’s” She said happily with a grin, “Fries” I told her, and she gasped overdramatically in shock, “so you ARE depressed!” she called out sarcastically as I raised an eyebrow.

She laughed, “Takashiro told me you weren’t bugging him every five minutes for another Panta bottle, so he thought something was up, but to reject  _ McDonald’s  _ means you’re depressed,” She told me with a shrug, “I’m going vegan” I lied.

“You would rather die and we both know that,” she told me, “but for real serious, you look more depressed than usual lately what's up?" She asked, “since when did the greatest supreme leader look depressed?" I asked.

"That time we watched Anohana" she answered. I bit my tongue,  _ why can't they just stay together?  _ I silently cursed, “I stubbed my toe,” I told her, “is it those weird classmates you have? Like the weird one with the mask?” she asked, “you said you were going to your reunion didn’t you?”

“My dog died” I quickly said, “We never had a dog, and you’re allergic” she responded and her eyes challenged me to keep trying to lie to her. I grinned, challenge accepted.

“Iruma got an award for her inventions”

“As if you would be sabotaging the ceremony if that ever happened”

“Genkei got drunk again”

“Genkei’s drunk every day!”

“My favorite anime season is on hold”

“You’re not Takura! Come on what’s going on before I sick Nao on you to figure it out?” she threatened. "Nooooooothing" I spanned out, "did you see a cute couple on the street again and realize you're still single?" Chiasa asked picking at a nail, “no, and you have no rights to talk about my single life! You traitor!" I responded peering to see if my computer was closed.

Chiasa grinned widely, “ah yes goodbye single days, Kazue has become my fast food delivery boy and partner for life~” she bragged as I rolled my eyes. "Did you not get your daily five bottles of panta?" She pressed further, "I had seven" I lied, _I haven’t even had one-_ _CURSE YOU FLOWERS!_

“Darn, maybe I need to resign from being your second in command this is harder than I thought” she complained, “I am the supreme leader of lies” I bragged, “you’re also the supreme leader of rats,” she told me and I shoved her a little but she couldn’t stop laughing.

"Is it that cute detective that everyone has been getting a crush on?, last guess" Chiasa teased and I forced myself not to blush as an itch started in my throat. Chiasa smiled, “oooh it’s him then? You always put me on the serious robberies so I’ve never gotten to see his cute little face in person” she complained.

"Nope~" I sang out, "that detective is an idiot~" I stated and started to leave the room, suppressing the urge to cough "hey where are you going?" She asked.

"The library! My beloved Saihara chan invited me!" I answered and left the apartment building as fast as I could. “I KNEW IT!” she screamed as I tried to keep smiling despite the slow-growing pain in my chest.

**♤~♡~◇~♧**

There’s a stupid saying that I heard before, how the cause of something is also the cure. Well for me it better be the cure, because the only other ones require thousands of dollars or cold hard rejection, and my dignity crawling into a little ball and dying.

FUN.

So here I am, once again having to put all the effort and asking Saihara to go to the library with me, for old times sake. We used to spend hours here playing with the board games and Saihara used to recommend books to me. It was always fun…and those times we read mystery books, the only genre we agreed on was the best.

I used to challenge him by saying I would find the culprit before him, I never did. Saihara was the detective after all, but I would always know when a character lied.

As I walked in I ran my fingers against the posts and glanced at the dark hallway with a ladder leading up to the attic where older unread books went to be donated or traded between libraries…

I used to live here. DICE used to have to live here when we were younger and we couldn’t get jobs. Hours we would spend hiding up in those attics and our first heists would be taking the mangas up the ladder and reading them amongst ourselves.

This was also where I met Saihara. My first friend wasn't apart of DICE. My only friend outside of DICE. He might be the one who kills me.

"Hey Ouma" Someone called and I turned around to see Saihara, "hi Saihara chan!" I greeted. Saihara sighed "I'm never going to shake off that nickname am I?" He asked.

"Nope~" I admitted grinning,  _ my chest already hurts… _ “Saihara Chan I heard you went after that big bad phantom thief last night!" I brought up.

"Oh yeah...he got away again," Saihara said as we started heading into the mystery section. I smiled, "that's good! That means my beloved won't go away!" I cheered.

Saihara raised an eyebrow "you're rooting for a thief?" He asked, I nodded playing it on "yup! Cause otherwise, Saihara chan will go back to boring Hokkaido!" I complained.

Saihara laughed a little, "but don't you have everyone else here to hang out with?" Saihara asked, I yawned, "no they're boring, you're the only one who makes things exciting for me Saihara Chan!" I emphasized.

"Speaking of that..." Saihara began, "Ouma...did you have friends in high school?" Saihara asked. I paused, "yup! The whole world bends down to my will!" I lied.

"Besides I don't need those idiots" I assured him grabbing a random book off a shelf. Saihara stared at me for a while before sighing. "What have you been doing this year anyway Ouma?" Saihara asked. Another question I can't answer, "that's top-secret Saihara chan, what've you been doing?" I asked.

"You already know, it's on the news" Saihara reminded, "yeah but I need to know if my beloved Saihara chan has a mistress-" I started when Saihara blushed like a tomato.

I grinned, "has Saihara chan found a new girlfriend? Is it Bakamatsu?" I interrogated as to the urge to cough and just run away intensified. "N-no!" Saihara stuttered, "I'm not dating anyone Ouma..." Saihara continued. I pouted "aw poor Shumai, I knew everyone was an idiot," I said while containing my excitement.

_ What?! Why are we excited?! He would never like me! You can't even think of something like that, he's way out of your league! _

"No, I just...I don’t think I want a relationship" Saihara explained, "I don't think I'll ever want one..." Saihara admitted. “I mean! They just seem hard...you know?” 

_ Where my heart again? Oh, crushed? That's a shame. _

**_*COUGH*_ **

_ Shit!  _ I felt myself sweating as I coughed into my sleeve, and tried to catch the flower petals as fast as I could, Saihara turned to see what I was doing and looked concerned, “are you ok?” he asked worried and I nodded doing my best not to reveal the petals I tightly clenched in my hand. 

So you like no one?" I asked, Saihara nodded and my eyes widened. HE was lying.

_ Oh...so my beloved does like someone...probably a nice and pretty girl or a good person like Momota. _

I grinned, "you lied Saihara chan" I teased, he didn’t bother trying to rebut me, but instead only continued to become lost in the aisles and rows of books his eyes lighting up with excitement.

…

That was why I had fallen in love with him back then. At first, I was just attracted to him because well, he wasn’t an eyesore. But his intelligence was what made me want to be his friend, and his kindness and shy nature while for anyone else would annoy me were somehow endearing qualities for him…

_ I’m helpless, aren’t I?  _ I smiled to myself as I sighed realizing my plan had been in vain from the start, I wasn’t going to stop crushing on Saihara even if I pleaded with my heart.

We sat there reading for a while, Saihara seemed to enjoy the silence but occasionally he would get distracted by his phone. Probably for the case or something, I hid my annoyance how even now I still couldn’t get alone time with him.

“Hey Ouma, I’ll be right back, Momota’s calling me and you know how you can be,” he told me getting up, I nodded as I hid back the pain growing inside of my chest, and the second Saihara turned a corner I got up and ran to the bathroom, barely locking myself in a stall before…

I threw up.

I threw up white petals and it felt awful like cement was filling inside of my chest by the second, or I was sinking into sand and any second I would collapse, my energy was already fading and I felt fear rising through my body.

I shouldn’t have done this, it just made things worse, I always make things worse and I should’ve known this was pointless from the start. I rinsed my mouth to get the bitter taste out of my mouth and made sure not even one petal was left behind as I took a deep breath, got up, and smiled.

I left the library without as much as a goodbye, I had started just walking until...I felt small tears threatening my eyes as I started running trying to make sure no one saw me as I ran all the way home cursing at my stupid heart.


End file.
